First Time For Everything
by Gina Moriarty
Summary: Dia wakes from a nightmare, but James is there to comfort her. Smut, AKA sexy-times.


**First Time For Everything**

"AAAHHH!"

Lydia Smith sat up in bed, a layer of sweat on her forehead as she screamed and sobbed at the same time. As soon as she realised that she was screaming, she stopped, but the sobs continued.

"Oh, God," she whispered over and over between sobs. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked her boyfriend, sitting up as well and taking her into his arms. Her sobs were so overpowering that she couldn't even say anything.

James Diamond held Dia close to him, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her, and not even caring that her tears began to drip onto his bare chest.

Minutes passed, and Dia's sobs began to die down to ragged breathing. She pulled away from him reluctantly to dry her cheeks.

"Now," said James, looking her in the eye. "Tell me what happened."

"It was just a nightmare, it's nothing."

"Dia. I know you too well, so don't lie to me."

She hiccupped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, kissing her forehead. "What was the nightmare about."

Dia sniffed, looking away from James. "I... I dreamt that I l-left you, because you cheated on me." She began to sob once more. "We were engaged, and leaving you hurt so much. But you'd done it before and I knew that I had to leave you 'cos if I didn't I knew it would happen again." Tears rolled down her cheeks, despite her desperate need for them not to.

"Hey," James said softly, cupping her jaw in his hand and taking hers in his other. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

She looked up at him, green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," he replied without hesitation.

Instead of replying, she crashed her lips to his in a surprisingly gentle kiss. He kissed her back with as he wrapped his arms around her.

Minutes passed, and they broke apart, breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes. They lay back down on the bed together, with Dia cuddling James as if it was the end of the world. The two of them remained like that for a while, until James started to move.

His hands moved from their place on Dia's waist, sliding up her tank top before resting on her ribcage. Slowly, unsure as to her reaction, he cupped her breasts in each hand, feeling their warmth and massaging them softly with his thumbs. Sitting up slightly, she reached down to the bottom of her top, then teasingly brought it up over her head then threw it to the floor.

James gazed at her bare chest, his eyes following the curve of her breasts. Dia looked at him, smiling nervously and trying to read his expression. James looked into her eyes before pulling her closer for another kiss. This time, the kiss was heated and passionate. He rolled onto his back, not breaking the kiss, pulling Dia on top of him.

Tongues dancing, Dia's hands slid slowly down James' chest, finally reaching their destination at the waistband of his boxers. She pulled away from him to place kisses along his jaw, down his neck and across his torso, giving her a better angle to gently tug the boxers off him and to throw them to the floor.

Dia looked down at James' manhood, before reaching out and gently taking the semi-erect shaft in her hand. She carressed it slowly, pumping up and down carefully, blushing at the feel of it hardening in her grasp. A moan came from James' mouth and she leaned forward, her hand still curled around his erect cock, and kissed his collarbone.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, bringing her face so that he could kiss her properly, and Dia let go of him so that she could run her hands through his hair.

James moved his hands down to her waist, slowly taking off her shorts.

This was it - they were both naked, and gazing each other up and down, drinking in the sight. James sat up, kissing Dia, and they swapped around so that Dia was beneath him. His hands roamed up and down her milk white skin, somehow untouched by the Californian sun despite her year-long stay.

"This is it," breathed James, between kisses on her neck. "You ready?"

Dia smiled up at him. "Ready as I'll ever be," she whispered into his ear, before nibbling the cartilage gently and making shivers go up and down his spine.

He positioned himself, and Dia tensed immediately, a little scared about losing her virginity.

"Relax?" suggested James quietly, noticing her anxiety. "It won't hurt as much, and if it helps... this is my first time, too."

"Really?"

"Really," he said, smiling.

Dia took a deep breath, then relaxed her entire body. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, and nodded slightly.

He entered her slowly, trying not to make it hurt. James stroked her hair as she flinched slightly, and he paused. "You okay?"

Dia opened her eyes. "Yeah," she replied, a small smile on her face. She reached up, and brought his head closer so that she could kiss him.

Their lips and tongues dancing again, James pushed all the way in then began to pull out a bit before thrusting. Dia moaned into his mouth. Encouraged by this, James began to thrust faster, but tried to be as gentle as possible.

Dia broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, quiet moans escaping her. His ragged breathing, her frequent moans and their heartbeats were the only things James could hear. He relished the feel of her warm flesh against his, and he kissed anywhere he could reach.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, inadvertently allowing him to thrust deeper into her, and her moans became louder and started to form words.

"James," she breathed, arching her back as his thrusts got faster and harder.

"Dia, I love you," he murmured into her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, right before her loudest moan yet.

For all they knew, it could have lasted hours, and it seemed to come to a sudden end when James began to thrust even faster, and Dia started to get this warm feeling in her abdomen.

Her body shook with orgasm, her muscles tensing then relaxing in a split second and her mind feeling so, so good. "Oh, James!" she cried, clinging to him.

He came just after, her tightened walls sending him over the edge, making him yell her name into the pillow.

James pulled out of her once he had regained his senses, and she cuddled up to him instantly. He pulled Dia closer to him, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Wow," was the only thing Dia could think of saying. "That was... amazing."

"You're amazing," said James, kissing her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in England, Ria's alarm went off. It had always been a loud clock, but that morning it seemed to hurt more than usual. She turned it off.

"Ugh," she muttered to herself. "Migraine... but why?" In her mind, she poked at the connection between her and her sister. Being so far away from each other had weakened it, but apparently it was strong enough for incredible happiness to seep through.

"Eff. Em. Ell." stated Ria, falling back to her pillows to try and sleep off the migraine.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time writing smut, so the title kind of has a double meaning! Uh, for those who read this, please let me know if it was good!


End file.
